phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
It's About Time!
|image= |season=1 |production=109 |broadcast=21 |story=Dan Povenmire |writer= |storyboards=Jon Barry Mike Roth Kent Osborne Aliki Theofilopoulos |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=March 1, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Phineas, Ferb and Candace travel back in time. Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't need Perry as a nemesis any more. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb visit the Danville museum. When they enter, their eyes immediately fall on a sign reading, "Gadgets Through The Ages". They enter the exhibit and find a tour guide talking to several people about a time machine that was never finished. Phineas realizes that he wants to fix the time machine, and exclaims that he knows what they're going to do today. Candace, however, tries to interfere. She sees Phineas and Ferb fixing the time machine and takes a part from the time machine that plays a major role in going back in time. She walks a few steps before seeing that Jeremy is working at Mr. Slushy Burger in the museum. She screams before seeing him and gets taken out by a security guard, who says that she has broken a major rule in screaming. Candace meets a boy outside the museum that stole a pterodactyl. He decides to help her and creates a diversion by screaming. All the security guards are attracted to him and Candace sneaks inside and talks to Jeremy. He tells her that he is so bored that by the time his job finishes, he'll be part of the fossil exhibit. Candace laughs and spots a security guard entering the hall. She runs off. However, Phineas and Ferb are testing their time machine. Phineas tests number 1, and Candace goes back in time where she says, "Part of the fossil exhibit! That's a good one!" Jeremy asks Candace where she ran off to, but Phineas tests number 2. Candace says, "That's a good one!" as she rewinds back in time. Jeremy laughs in a kind of confused way as Phineas tries out number 3. Candace laughs and says, "Hi Jeremy!" Jeremy gets freaked out and the security guard spots Candace and takes the piece away from her just as Phineas tests number 4. The security guard goes over to what they're doing and asks if they need anything. Phineas says that he is missing one piece and shows him the blueprints. The security guard says that he'll keep an eye out for it, and Phineas tests number 5. The security guard comes over holding the piece in his hand, and hands them it. The time machine is complete! Candace tries to bring Linda over to the exhibit where Phineas and Ferb are editing the time machine. When Linda steps through the hall, Candace strays over to Phineas and Ferb right when they are testing the time machine. They go back in time to 300 million B.C. where a T-rex steps directly on the time machine, smashing it. Meanwhile, in the Perry-Doofenshmirtz sub plot, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz at his building, but sees Doofenshmirtz's silhouette in the window that he is fighting with an evil ray gun. Perry enters and sees that Doofenshmirtz has hidden a secret agent, named Peter the Panda, inside his closet. Doofenshmirtz states that they met at an evil convention and they immediately disliked each other. He says that he just wants a clean break, and Perry exits the building, feeling heartbroken because his only nemesis has left him for another one. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace encounter the T-rex, and Phineas and Ferb do not make any sudden movements. Candace, on the other hand, makes many arm movements and screams, causing the T-rex to chase after her. Phineas and Ferb use a scooter and chase after Candace. They run over a muddy puddle where the T-rex's footprint has been imprinted on, and they realize that it is the same footprint in the museum that Isabella and the Fireside girls are currently looking at today. Phineas and Ferb chase after Candace and rescue her from the T-rex. They go back to the footprint and write a message to Isabella, saying that they are stuck in 300 million BC and for them to build another Time Machine to save them. Isabella does what they ask but Phineas misspells Time Machine, making it say "Tie Machine". Isabella takes matters into her own hands and constructs a real Time Machine and they are saved. But when Phineas and Ferb return with Candace, they realize that they brought the T-rex along with them. Candace gets chased by it. Perry and Doofenshmirtz attend Dr. Feelbetter's show for nemesis, where all the secret agents are gathered in one room. Doofenshmirtz uses a freeze-in-ator ray he constructed right after asking Perry for forgiveness, but it accidentally blasts out the ceiling and hits the T-rex in the museum right when Candace is about to show her parents the dinosaur. First Appearances * Peter the Panda Songs * The Moments When We Didn't Get Along (Missing My Nemesis) * My Nemesis Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Security Guard: "Aren't you a little young to be working in a museum?" Phineas: "Yes, yes I am." Security Guard: "Well, it's nice to see young people taking an interest in history." Ferb's Lines *This could be a problem. *Well, I hope that's not going to be an issue. Whatcha doin'? Said by Isabella when Phineas and Ferb are fixing the time machine. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes in a photo booth at the museum. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! End Credits http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZARUMTIH7Qc While in bed, Lawrence listens over and over the ending of the audio tour. Memorable Quotes Continuity * Mom's Birthday includes a flashback to this episode. Even though this episode was produced and aired after Mom's Birthday, Dan Povenmire has stated in the Dan Povenmire Correspondence area that the episodes are not being made nor aired in straight chronological order. Background Information * 17th episode produced. 21st episode aired, broadcast on March 1st, 2008. * This is the 1st two-part episode. *When Candace is being chased by a T-Rex, it was her first near-death experience. Her second near-death experience comes when lightning struck her. *Episode description from YourTV.com.au: "Phineas and Ferb discover a time machine in the museum; now they're back in the Jurassic period. Dancing between falling dinosaurs' feet, they've got to get back before their parents find out." Allusions * The Flintstones: Phineas and Ferb use turtles as helmets. * Jurassic Park: When the T-rex destroys the time machine is similar to the scene when the T-rex destroys the jeep. *'James Bond':In the song My Nemesis, it appears to be James Bond who is captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Gallery File:CandaceJeremy10.jpg|"Feels like by the time my shift is over, I'll be part of the fossil exhibit." File:HollysNotWearingHerHat.jpg|The Fireside Girls see Phineas's note appear (during which Holly's beret disappears). File:Peter_Panda.jpg|"Peter the Panda is backstage with us right now." File:Holly.jpg|Holly working on the time machine. File:AdysonWithHammer.jpg|Adyson working on the time machine. File:GretchenWelding.jpg|Gretchen working on the time machine. File:KatieHammering.jpg|Katie working on the time machine. File:MillyAndGingerWorkOnTimeMachine.jpg|Milly and Ginger working on the time machine. File:ItSaysTieMachine.jpg|"It says 'tie machine'; he left out the 'M'." File:Phinbella_2.jpg|"You know, there's an 'M' in time machine." File:Needstobepluggedin.png|"You built a time machine that has to be plugged in?!" Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher From Phineas and Ferb Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Episodes